One Step at a Time
by Katiemac1992
Summary: I hope I do the characters justice. *I DO NOT own Leverage or any of it's contents/characters. It would be awesome though... P.S. Be nice, it's my first fanfic. Thanks a bunch and enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

"Dammit Hardison!" Eliot grunted into the com as he managed to overcome the first thug only to be met with two more coming down the tunnel he needed to get through. "Oh come on!" Eliot gritted. "Man, do you have _any _idea how old this sewage line is? This map hasn't been updated since 8-tracks were invented!" The hacker complained. "Dead-end. _Now_ what?" Eliot demanded. Boom! "What the hell?" Standing in front of him was Parker. "What?" She smirked.

* * *

Later back at HQ Eliot walked into the main area towel-drying his hair after his third shower. He looked around and found that the rest of the team seemed to have retired for the evening; all except for Parker. He spied her in the kitchen on top of the counter, her brow furrowed in frustration as she fumbled through the first-aid kit looking for something with no success.

"Troubles?" he smirked.

"I can't find any bandages." She answerd.

He opened a drawer finding band-aids and handed them to her.

"Umm…thanks" She said not moving.

"_Now_ what?" He huffed.

"Nothing, it's just…" She trailed.

He' was just about to ask for further explanation when he heard a dripping noise. He looked around attempting to locate the source and once he spotted it realizing quickly that it's blood. He looked back at her alarmed.

"Parker! What the _hell_ happened?" He demanded.

She looked at him with what can only be described as a frighten child; a child awaiting punishment after their parents received their child's less than pleasing report card.

"Don't be mad. I didn't mean to…" She murmured.

And instantly he felt guilty. His features softened and as he reached for her reassuringly he noticed regretfully that she flinched away.

"Parker, _sweetheart_, I'm not mad at you." He promised silently chastising himself for making her so upset.

She stared at him questioningly.

"Can I take a look?" He asked softly.

She nodded at him meekly. Carefully he rolled up her right pant leg up to her knee to reveal a gash on her leg- Silently scolding himself for not noticing earlier.

"Wait here." He instructed.

She nodded as he disappeard into his office returning quickly with his medical bag. He reached for her ankle holding it gingerly.

"Parker?" He questioned softly. "Do you trust me?"

She gulped nodding at him.

"Alright darlin', let Eliot take care of you."

He cleaned her wound as gently as possible and then bandaged it.

"There, perfect." He smiled up at her.

He looked only to see her head is bowed. He instantly became worried.

"Parker, did I hurt you?"

"No…" she mumbled still not meeting his worried gaze.

Gingerly he lifted her chin so that she was looking at him.

"Then talk to me darlin'. Why ya cryin'?" He asked softly.

"No one's ever said that to me before." Sensing his confusion she elaborated. "'I'm going to take care of you.' At least, not how you meant it."

He instantly felt a pain in his heart. She darted her gaze away looking anywhere but at the piercing blue concern-filled orbs staring at her. He looked at her intently, swiping the tears from her face with his thumbs. He decided in that moment that it is his self-appointed mission to treat her how she deserves to be treated. To show her what it's like to be loved. 'Loved'- _where did that come from?_ he wondered to himself deciding he'd sort that out later. For now his focus iwas on showing his thei- _Parker_, what it's like to be taken care of.


	2. Chapter 2

A few weeks later…

"Parker! You could've been killed! What the _hell_ were you thinking?" Eliot scolded.

"She needed our help!" She threw back.

"I thought you didn't like her." He questioned.

"But I knew that you liked her." She mumbled.

That took him aback. "What does that have to do with _anything_ Parker?"

"I knew you cared about her and that was enough for me. I knew I had to help." adding grudgingly, "I _would've_ helped her anyway. But I _still_ don't like her."

Eliot looked at her stunned.

"I'm not as cold and aloof as you all seem to think I am. I have _feelings_. I care about more than just money." She stated defensively.

She started to walk away but Eliot gently grabbed her wrist.

"Parker, wait." He pleaded.

She turned back to him with the slightest glimmer in her eyes.

"Parker," he tried again. "I don't- _we_ don't think that. Darlin' I know _without a doubt_ that you care about more than money. I know you aren't cold."

She looked at him skeptically for a moment and then nodded accepting that what he told her was the truth. '_He's never led me wrong before'_ she thought. Shaking that thought, '_where did that come from? Since when do I trust people?'_ Then it dawned on her, '_Eliot isn't just people.' _She decided she'd keep that new revelation to herself- for now.

After a few moments of deafening silence he asked her.

"Parker, why don't you like her?" he questioned gently.

She pursed her lips deciding just to come out with it.

"Because I saw the way she looked at you-" "Parker," he interrupted, but she cut him off and continued. "I saw the way _you_ looked at _her_."

Pausing to make sure she was finished he said "It was just part of the job Parker. Nothing more."

Suddenly it hit him,_ 'why does this bother her so much?' _

She bit her lip almost imperceptibly- to any person other than the hitter.

"What aren't you telling me?" he probed, surprised at her holding back.

_'That's not like her; not at all_.' She stared at the floor and then it hit him.

"Parker, are you jealous?"

"No!" she said a little too quickly.

He stared at her disbelievingly. She studied him as he stood there waiting patiently for her to continue and after having sensed there was no judgment in his eyes she added

"She _knows_ you."

He looked at her confused. "Parker, _you_ know me."

"I know you clench your fists when you're angry. I know you hate guns and that you _only_ resort to violence when _absolutely_ necessary. I know you love to cook and it helps you calm down. I know you aren't as dark and harsh as you allude. I know you say there's somethin' wrong with me- _a lot_."

She paused shocked at how much she had just revealed to the hitter. He looks at her for a moment absorbing all she has just revealed to him.

She continues "what I _don't_ know is the story behind your scars; except for the ones you got bailing me out," she added guiltily before continuing. "The things that make you _smile-_ make you _laugh_. The story behind the mysterious Eliot Spencer, if that's even your _real_ name." She paused and added hesitantly, "I know you must have trusted her…_loved_ her-and probably still do," she said sadly now looking down at the floor adding, "For her to know so much about you." She said it in an almost whisper, barely discernable to even _his_ well-trained ears.

He stood there before her, wrapping his mind around everything she just confessed to him.

"Parker, Darlin I don't even know where to start," he sighed exasperatedly.

She looked at him earnestly as he desperately searched for the answers he so urgently wanted to provide her.

"How about the beginning," she said it as if it were so simple and obvious.

He chuckled looking at her ador- _amusedly_. '_Only Parker'_ he thought. "Alright but it may take a while though."

She looked at him determinedly. "I've staked out museums for _weeks_ before casing them; if I want it badly enough, I wait _as long_ as it takes."

He looked at her smiling.

"Although," she started.

"'_Although_,'" he repeated.

"I really hate waiting." she added frustrated. He smiled. _'Only his Parker,'_ He thought again; this time not correcting himself.


	3. Chapter 3

"Why don't we sit down?" Eliot suggested leading to the couch. Parker nodded following him. Just as they were about to sit down they heard what sounded like Nate and Sophie and something about making tea. "Damn." Eliot sighed. Parker looked at him intently and he made up his mind; they would continue- start rather- this conversation in the privacy of his home. Now all that was left was to do was convince Parker to come with him. He stared at her smiling as if he had some wild idea. Not quite Parker's trademark up-to-no-good smile however. "How about we take this to my place?" he asked her realizing as he waited the what seemed like a millennium but in reality was a only nanosecond for Parker to answer, that his stomach was in knots. '_Strange,'_ He thought not quite familiar with the uncomfortable feeling. To his relief Parker nodded at his suggestion and was on her feet grabbing for her jacket before he could even process what just transpired. '_Parker, twenty pounds of crazy in a five pound bag, Parker,' was coming with him to his place._ He grinned at that thought. "You coming?" she asked him eagerly and he couldn't help but smile. "Yeah gimme a sec to get my-" "jacket?" she finished for him. He looked at her shaking his head in amusement. _'Only Parker'_ he thought adoringly.

They went outside and towards Eliot's motorcycle- to Parker's delight. Eliot climbed on showing her how to mount the bike properly. Once she was on it took her only seconds to realize they weren't moving; in fact, Eliot hadn't even started the engine. "Um Eliot?" she questioned. "If you're gonna ride with me, you're wearin' a helmet sweetheart." He drawled in a distinctively Eliot Spencer style. She huffed putting on the offending gear. As she did so she couldn't resist pointing out that he wasn't wearing one. "That's the only one I have right now." "Right now?" she asked. 'Damn' he thought hoping she wouldn't have noticed the 'right now" part of his previous response. She sat with her arms folded waiting for further explanation. He sighed knowing he couldn't start the bike with her not holding on. If she got hurt Nate would kill him. And Sophie would bring him back and kill him again. "I had another one but it sorta got broken." He said almost hesitantly. She gaped at him in alarm. Answering her suspicions he confirmed "I got in an accident." "When? Why didn't you say anything?" She exclaimed. "A month or two ago," he paused. She looked at him expectantly. "I didn't want to worry anyone. Or have you guys distracted. I have my hands full with you enough as it is" he teased. "Besides, I told Nate." He added. She looked at him in disbelief. "Nate _knew_?" she questioned frustrated. By the look in her eyes he knew she'd be giving Nate hell for not telling her. _'I'm sure Nate will be thanking me for that later'_ he mused to himself. He could picture it now, Parker with Nate's planner, deleting all of his future appointments/dates planned with Sophie. Nate looking on in horror, tied to a chair, knowing there'd be no way he'd be able to remember all of the escapades Sophie had planned for them, which would in turn cause a less-than-pleased Sophie for him to contend with.

"What happened to the other guy?" she shifted focus breaking him from his imagined scenario. He looked at her questioningly trying to follow her line of thinking. "I know it couldn't have been your fault. You don't have accidents" She explained. "So what happened to the guy?" she added. "Last I heard he's still in a coma. That's the price you pay when you drive drunk." He stated. "Oh" she said all plans of having Hardison track down the culprit so she could kick his ass now gone. "You ready to go now?" He asked her simply. She nodded to him satisfied with his explanation although still irked that Nate had not told her about Eliot being in an accident.

Eliot motioned for her to wrap her arms around him and she was grateful now for the helmet which was concealing her blushing from the hitter's eyes. She wrapped her arms around him, reveling in the sensation of being wrapped around his sturdy and muscular form. His breath hitched at the sensation and he hoped, as he _finally_ started the bike, that the noise of the engine had masked the sound he'd made.

Meanwhile, unbeknownst to the two, were Sophie and Nate watching them, out the window, their faces beaming; Sophie's in delight and Nate's in genuine approval and happiness for the two.


	4. Chapter 4

After they finally made it to Eliot's place Eliot parked the bike. They sat there silently still mounted on the bike, neither wanting to relinquish the comforting embrace. After a few more moments of silence Eliot reluctantly said,

"Uh Parker, we're here. You can let go now."

"Oh, right, sorry." She said sheepishly, looking anywhere but at him.

"S'right." He grinned.

She gracefully dismounted the bike after Eliot. He motioned for her to follow him and once they were in the entrance-way he pulled out his key. He placed his hand on the door handle inserting the key and turning it. He opened the door and motioned for her to enter and as she did he looked around outside. He couldn't shake the feeling that they were being watched.

"Hey, Parker?" He asked.

"Yeah?" She answered back.

"I'm going to look around a little. Make yourself at home. Stay put, I'll be back in a minute."

"Okay." She smiled nodding.

"And Parker?" he added.

"Yeah?"

"Lock the door."

She sensed the tension in his voice and knew not to argue. She gulped and nodded and once he was out the door he waited making sure she locked it. Once he was sure she was locked inside he started scanning the area for anything suspicious. He jerked his head when he heard a crash in the adjoining yard. He stealthily hedged his way to the source of the noise cursing when he realized it was just the neighbor's cat. He sighed deciding to go back to the house. If there were any danger, he needed to be with Parker to protect his thief. He took his key and unlocked his front door entering cautiously not wanting to frighten Parker.

"Parker, I'm back." He announced shutting and locking the door behind him.

"Everything okay?" she asked the hitter only barely concealing her concern.

"Yes ma'm." He said cheekily, making her smile back.

"Can we make snacks?" She asked excitedly.

He couldn't help but chuckle. "Sure thing darlin'." He said smiling.

He walked into the kitchen and began rummaging for something the two could eat. After several minutes of finding nothing he sighed.

"How about pizza?" He suggested.

She turned to him from the couch she was sitting on. She nodded excitedly and then paused frowning.

"At this time of night?" She asked.

He smirked smugly. "I know a place."

He grabbed his cell phone dialing the number to a favorite pizza place of his. While placing the order Parker looked around.

"Thanks man."

Eliot said to the voice on the other end of the phone conversation. After hanging up he placed the phone back in his pocket and sat down on the armchair next to the couch Parker was sitting on. She looked at him confused.

"Don't we have to go to pick it up?" She asked confusedly.

"Nope. I guess I forgot to mention he's delivering it too." He explained.

"Oh. Okay." She shrugged. "Can we watch a movie?" She asked enthusiastically.

"Alright. But NO chickflicks!" He agreed.

She shook her head in agreement.

"The movies are in that drawer." He motioned.

She stood up walking over to it and pulled the drawer open.

"Ooh ooh, Eliot how about _Tomb Raider_?"

He nodded and went to place it in the DVD player. She plopped herself down on the couch waiting for the movie to play. Eliot groaned.

"Dammit Hardison!"

Parker's ears perked. "What did he do?"

"It's the wrong movie." He growled in annoyance.

She bolted from the couch eager to see what the movie was.

He realized as soon as he saw her face light up that suggesting any other movie was futile.

"Nemo!" Parker exclaimed gleefully.

He rolled his eyes trying to hide his amusement.

"Fine," he grumbled in mock annoyance.

She looked at him confused and was about to suggest another movie when he winked at her.

Suddenly understanding she cheers, "Yay!"

She clapped her hands and he couldn't help but chuckle. He placed the DVD in the player and sat down next to her on the couch.

* * *

It was only the first few minutes into the movie when he sensed her tense and was quickly shaking.

"Parker, sweetheart, it's only a movie." He said softly.

"I know," she mumbled.

He couldn't stand seeing her like this so he did the first thing that popped into his mind.

"It's okay darlin'."

He cooed wrapping his arm around her hiding his surprise and, if he admitted it to himself, delight, when she scooted closer nuzzling into his side.

Too soon for his liking there was a knock on his door.

"I'll be right back," he assured almost missing the disappointment in her eyes when he got up.

'_Maybe she feels it too._' He thought hopefully.

He looked through the peephole grabbing for his wallet.

"Hey thanks man," he said as he opened the door.

"No problem," the delivery boy smiled back.

"Eliot, you're missing it!" Parker called from the other room.

"I see you have company- and a woman! _M__y man_!" he grinned approvingly.

"Yeah," Eliot said handing the boy the cash making sure to add a fifteen dollar tip. _'Hey, it's the least I could do when he delivers a pizza at 2:30 in the morning.'_ He thought.

"Thanks man. Have a good one." He winked.

Eliot smirked shutting and locking the door while balancing the large pizza in his other hand.

Realizing there's no longer any sound coming from the living room he becomes alarmed.

"Parker!" he yelled when he didn't see her blonde head peaking from the couch.

"Ooh Pizza!" she said excitedly appearing from the corner.

'_How did she-'_ he halted that thought. _'It _is_ Parker after all.'_

"Yeah, why don't you go wash up and I'll get it set up." He suggested.

"Okay!" She said eagerly bouncing down the hallway and disappearing into the bathroom.

He chuckled as he went into the kitchen returning to the livingroom, putting the pizza on the coffee table- as well as napkins and two drinks he had retrieved.

"All done." She announced coming from the hallway. She walked into the livingroom when Eliot saw a glint outside his window.

"Parker, get down!" he yelled tackling her just as gunshots rang out.


	5. Chapter 5

"Oomph! Ow, Eliot!" Parker grunted.

"Sorry!" He murmured.

They were lying on the floor- Eliot on top of her shielding his thief from the shots the best he could.

"Get ready to run!" He whispered harshly repositioning them in a crouching position.

She nodded.

"We're going to head for the kitchen- better coverage there. You go first and I'll be right behind you!" He added.

"Okay." She answered trusting him completely.

"Now!" he shouted.

She bolted for the kitchen, Eliot right on her heels. They ducked behind the kitchen island sandwiched between, it, and the stainless steel dishwasher.

"Parker, you okay?" he asked worriedly.

"I'm okay." She mumbled.

He looked her over scanning her for injury when he saw it.

"Parker, you're bleeding!" He exclaimed alarmed.

She looked to her side, where she indeed, was bleeding.

"S'nothin'" she said beginning to slur.

"Let me look." He said trying to conceal his panic.

Eliot rarely ever panicked- if at all, but this was Parker.

She wanted to argue but she was beginning to feel slightly weak so instead she just nodded. He lifted her shirt swallowing harshly when he saw the wound. She'd been shot! He had tried his best to shield her when they were running for cover but a bullet must have ricocheted off of something managing to hit her in the side. He grabbed a clean dishtowel from the drawer above their heads.

"This is gonna hurt but I've gotta stop the bleeding." He explained quickly.

He pressed the towel on her side, pressing it firmly in an effort to stop the bleeding.

She hissed. "Sorry darlin' but I've got to." He told her apologetically.

Holding the towel on her side with one hand he fished his cell phone out of his pocket with the other. Dialing, he called Nate.

"Hello? Eliot, what's wrong?" Nate answered knowing the hitter rarely ever called anyone, preferring to talk with people face-to-face.

"Nate, it's Parker, she's been shot. We're at my place."

"Oh God, how is she?" He asked worriedly.

"Okay," he swallowed, "for now. The shooting has stopped. I heard screeching tires, I think they're gone."

By then Nate had put Eliot on speakerphone at Sophie's insistence.

Eliot heard Sophie gasp. She began rummaging through her jewelry box looking for a set of wedding rings. She knew as soon as she heard what happened that Eliot would insist on riding in the ambulance with Parker. Although, she was sure even if he didn't say he was Parker's husband, he would intimidate the paramedics into letting him ride with, using one of his patented Eliot death-glares.

"Eliot, hang in there. Sophie is going to call an ambulance now. She's going to say she heard gunshots. They won't know where she's calling from, Hardison is making sure of that. For all they know she'll be an anonymous witness. That'll also give Hardison a few minutes to go over both Parker's and your new IDs and background information with you."

"Thanks man." Eliot said.

"Absolutely, here's Hardison." Nate said.

"Eliot, you and Parker are Mr. and Mrs. Ryan. You have been married for three years. For now you don't need to know the rest but I did create some documents to make it look legit. Short of maybe the CIA, no one will know they're not real. We sent Sophie since she's the one who called the ambulance. That way if she gets caught there she can say she was just a concerned citizen. She should be there in a few minutes to give both of you your rings. Nate and I will meet you all at the hospital and I'll have your IDs finished and with me by then."

The hacker explained this all as calmly as could be expected considering the situation. _After all_, his friends _did_ get shot at.

"Thanks Hardison." Eliot answered.

"Take care of her Eliot. I know you will but, I'm still saying it for my own sake."

"Always," Eliot promised understanding that that was just the hacker's way of handling the latest turn of events.

Just after Eliot hung up there was a knock at the door.

"Eliot it's me, Sophie. I'm picking the lock so you can stay with Parker."

"Alright," Eliot shouted grateful Parker had taught Sophie how to pick locks. He looked back at Parker to see her grin weakly; a small glimmer of pride and accomplishment in her eyes. He smiled back the best he could.

Sophie opened the front door rushing to Eliot and Parker in the kitchen.

"He are your rings. I'm going to go. I'll meet you both at the hospital." She said urgently as she reluctantly rushed out the front door before Eliot even had time to acknowledge her.

"Rings?" Parker asked surprised.

"Yeah, Hardison made us new IDs. We're married as Mr. and Mrs. Ryan," he said sheepishly. "We got to keep our first names this time." He added.

Parker grinned wildly with her patent Parker grin. She snatched the wedding band that was to be Eliot's from his lap. Making him switch the hand that was holding the towel against her side, she put the ring on his hand.

She looked at him expectantly.

"What?" Eliot asked. He rolled his eyes when he realized what she wanted. She grinned back at him somewhat weakly.

"You're going to have to hold the towel- and keep pressure on it." He added aware that she wouldn't want to keep it on as tight because of the pain.

She nodded replacing his hand with her own, holding the towel firmly in place as he had warned.

He took her left hand and with his other hand picked up the white gold diamond engagement ring. He was about to put it on her realizing that he was somewhat nervous when she stopped him.

"Wait!" She said.

He looked at her alarmed.

"What is it?" He asked her concerned.

"You're not doing it right! Sophie told me that the guy has to propose first." She explained matter-of-factly.

Despite the circumstances he found himself chuckle.

"Parker, twenty-pounds-of-crazy-in-a-five-pound-bag, will you marry me?" He asked.

"Yes." She smiled.

He smiled placing the engagement ring on her finger. He couldn't help but feel that it was so right, so natural. As if it was meant to be. Shaking those thoughts stowing them away for further examination at a more a appropriate and less terrifying time, he placed the wedding band on after the engagement ring. Just then the paramedics rushed through the door. He didn't even remember hearing the sirens.

"Sir, you're going to have to let go of her hand."

He nodded and reluctantly let go.

"Eliot, don't leave me!" She pleaded as the paramedics finished loading her on the gurney.

He felt his heart breaking.

"I'm not goin' anywhere darlin'." He assured her as he rushed right behind them out the door and to the ambulance.

"Promise?" She asked.

"I promise sweetheart." He said climbing in behind the paramedics after they had loaded Parker's gurney into the ambulance.

"Just don't leave me." He pleaded under his breath. After that Parker lost consciousness.


	6. Chapter 6

They'd been sitting there for three hours in the waiting room after they'd arrived at the hospital with Parker. The paramedics had rushed her into the OR while Nate and Hardison had to quite literally pull Eliot away from the scene. It had been a combined effort as Eliot is quite strong but they had managed. Eliot was a wreck, apparently Parker had coded twice in the ambulance on the way to the hospital.

Now they all sat in a private waiting room reserved for families of patients in the OR. Nate paced back and forth while Sophie had taken Hardison to the Hospital cafeteria for beverages as well as to prevent Eliot from ripping the hacker apart. Apparently Hardison had come to the conclusion that Parker was shot because Eliot failed to protect her. While they all, including the hacker, knew deep down it wasn't true, Hardison was finding Eliot to be the only one he could currently pin his anger on until he found the lowlifes truly responsible for this mess- which, believe me, he will hunt them down, the hacker vowed.

Apparently at some point in all of the chaos Eliot had punched a wall rather hard because he found that his fist was hurting severely. 'God, please let her make it through this,' he prayed silently.

After what seemed like an eternity a surgeon approached them.

"I'm sorry. We did all we could do." The surgeon told them.

Eliot felt like he had had the wind knocked out of him. He punched the wall collapsing to the floor wracking with sobs.

"No!" That can't be possible!" Sophie yelled in disbelief.

Nate just zoned out numbing himself.

"She can't be gone-" the hacker had started to say when the surgeon cut him off.

"I'm sorry, we did all we could." And the surgeon walked out giving the family time to process.

Minutes later another surgeon walked in.

"Mrs. Ryan's family?" the surgeon asked.

"Yeah, what more could you possibly have to tell us? We already know!"

The surgeon looked at them dismayed.

"Well then you know that while we did remove the bullet and repair the damage, we aren't quite sure when she'll wake up."

Eliot got up and roared at the surgeon. "Ya think that's funny?" He said pinning the surgeon to the wall with an arm across his neck.

The surgeon looked at him frightened.

"Mr. Ryan, I'm sorry you are upset but yelling at me isn't going to bring your wife out of her coma." He choked.

Eliot dropped him instantly and the surgeon gratefully inhaled his much needed oxygen.

"A surgeon just came in here telling us Parker is dead!" The hacker yelled incredulously.

"I'm sorry sir. I don't have an explanation for that." The surgeon replied apologetically.

"I swear if I find him I will kill him my bloody self!" Sophie yelled.

"I wanna see her." Eliot said calmly breaking from his sense of shock.

"Of course, one at a time for now," The surgeon answered.

Eliot nodded and turned to the rest of them.

"Go on, we'll be right here when you need us." Sophie promised assuring him, the others nodding in confirmation.

Eliot nodded to them and followed the surgeon to Parker's private room.

"Although normally we would have put her in ICU, since she is in a coma, we thought it best to put her in a private room." The surgeon explained.

"And if you have any questions or need anything, her doctor is Dr. Evans." The surgeon added, waiting patiently for Eliot to respond.

"Thank you." Eliot said sincerely.

"Of course," the surgeon replied.

"And 'bout before-" Eliot started.

"Don't worry about it Mr. Ryan. Go be with your wife." The surgeon said smiling understandingly.

"Do you think she'll hear me talking to her?" Eliot asked.

"Well, some believe that coma patients can be, at least somewhat aware of sounds around them. It doesn't hurt to try." The surgeon smiled encouragingly.

"Right, okay." Eliot said determinedly.

* * *

*Sorry it's so short but I didn't want to continue to the next part in the same chapter. It would end up being too long to be one chapter.

Please review. All comments and/or suggestions are welcomed. Just be polite please. Thank you and be on the lookout for the next chapter, coming soon. =)

Kayte


	7. Chapter 7

Eliot stepped into Parker's room noting all of the machines and IVs. He sucked in his breath when he saw her. She looked so fragile and unusually pale; even for Parker. Her hair spilled around the pillow forming a halo. He pulled the chair from the corner of the room up to her bedside. Sitting down next to her he took her small hand in his much larger one- careful to avoid the wires and IV, running his thumb delicately in a circular motion. He leant forward whispering gently to her.

"Parker, I'm… I'm so sorry sweetheart. This is all my fault. This shouldn't have happened- not to you, to me maybe, but not you."

He paused taking a deep breath and continued.

"It shoulda been me- I should be lyin' in that bed 'stead of you."

For the next two days it was a similar scene. Eliot keeping a constant vigil at Parker's bedside only leaving her side when the nurse changed her bandages or a doctor checked her fluids. Aside from that, he never left her room; never leaving to even shower. If it weren't for Sophie he wouldn't have eaten either. Nate had brought him a change of clothes so he could at least be more comfortable after he of course insisted Hardison stay at Leverage Headquarters tracking down the good-as-dead creeps that had tried to kill two of their team, as well as what they all considered each other to be, family.

On the third day- night rather, the routine changed. Eliot had laid his head on the side of her bed holding her hand humming softly to her.

"Mmm, s'nice." He heard a mumble.

His head shot up, his eyes wide and hopeful.

"Parker!" He exclaimed grasping her hand to his mouth kissing it passionately.

"Why do you smell?" She asked with her nose crinkled.

'Typical Parker' he thought.

"It might have something to do with him not showering for three days." Nate said entering the room.

"Three days?" Parker asked surprised.

"Yeah," Eliot confirmed meekly.

"Where are Sophie and Hardison?" She asked next.

"They're downstairs in the lobby arguing on which flowers to get you. Act surprised." Nate said amused rolling his eyes with mock annoyance.

Parker smiled. No sooner had Nate finished speaking Sophie and Hardison rushed through the door arms full of flower bouquets and balloons.

"Parker!" The two shouted excitedly in unison.

Before Hardison could protest, Sophie thrust her share of the delivery into Hardison's already full arms. Nate rushed to help the hacker- to Hardison's relief.

"I'm so glad you're awake!" Sophie said rushing to Parker's side hugging her.

Parker smiled but grimaced remembering her wound suddenly.

"Oh! Parker, I'm so sorry!" Sophie exclaimed apologetically.

"S'alright." Parker assured her.

Just then Dr. Evans came in.

"Hello Mrs. Ryan, I'm Dr. Evans. I'm very glad to see you are awake. I've gone over your charts and have decided you can go home tomorrow. However, you are to follow all of my instructions. I will go over everything with both you and your husband tomorrow morning. For now you just take it easy. Okay?"

"Oh she will, won't you Parker?" Nate asked sternly.

"Yes." She promised.

"Alright, well I'm going to discuss the necessary accommodations that will need to be made, out in the hall with your family. I'm sure you and your husband would like some alone time now that you are awake. He loves you very much. It shows very clearly. He never left your side." The doctor said smiling.

And with that the doctor along with Sophie, Nate and Hardison, left the room, shutting the door behind them.

Parker looked at Eliot and blushed.

"You woke up." He said a single tear rolling down his cheek.

"You stayed." She said her eyes sparkling with unshed tears.

"I meant what I said Parker. I'm not goin' anywhere."

And with that the tears began to stream down her face.

"I'm so sorry Parker. I failed to protect you. I-"

"Stop it!" She dismissed interrupting him. "I'd be dead if not for you." She assured him.

"Darlin', if it weren't for me, this wouldn't have happened." He said sadly.

"You don't know that. With this thing we all do, catching bad guys, helping people, it's dangerous. But we all chose this path. We knew the risks going into it. But because of you, I survived. I could have been shot on numerous occasions. But I wasn't because of you. So yeah, this once, I got shot. What I focus on is that you were there to save me. This would have happened sooner or later with or without you. The difference is, with you, I got to survive."

"The thing is, it may not be just this once. I pray this never happens again, and I would lay down my life to protect you, but, I have a lot of enemies. I Increase your risk."

"Your math is wrong! You are the reason I've made it this far. That we all have. And you aren't allowed to die. Not because of me especially. And I know you have enemies. We all do. But you protect us. We're safer with you than without you." She insisted.

"Still it should be me lyin' in that bed- not you." He said regretfully.

"Well, Mr. Ryan, if you want to be in bed with me, all you had to do was say so." She said scooting over to make room for him and patting the newly made space for him.

"That's not what I meant." He said rolling his eyes at her smiling but the smile not quite meeting his eyes.

She patted the bed again; mischievous glint in her eyes. He looked at her narrowing his eyes.

"Parker…" he warned.

Scooting back to the center of the bed she crossed her arms pouting. She stuck her bottom lip out looking, if he admitted it to himself, absolutely adorable. She stared straight at the wall.

"Scoot over." He said finally.

She whipped her head looking at him. Her eyes flashed.

So she did so.

He stood up climbing into the bed with her. No sooner had he sat down she snuggled up to him nuzzling him. He wrapped his arm around her resting his chin on top of her head, taking the blanket pulling it over both of them.

"Parker, what you said before, about that girl we helped, from my past… you were right. She did know me. And yes, I did trust her. And, love her…" he trailed waiting for reaction.

"I know, I kinda figured as much." She said sadly.

"But that was my past. That's not who I am anymore. I'm not the same person that she knew. And I'm not the same person she loved- or that loved her. "

"Oh? Why are you telling me this Eliot?" she asked turning to look at him.

"Because what you said got to me. You think you don't know me but you know me, who I am now, more than anybody. And that's because at some point I let you- because I trust you. And you, _you_ make me laugh. In the past few days I've realized that there are days when you are the very thing that keeps me going- makes me keep going. This team, but you especially, are what I keep living for. _You Parker _are what makes me _want_ to live."

He scanned her face for some sort of sign of understanding willing her to understand his unspoken words laced throughout what he'd just told her.

"What does it all mean?" She asked genuinely confused as to what all of the information signified.

"It means Parker," he said taking both of her hands, "that I love you."

She looked at him genuinely surprised at his admission which he found saddened him.

"Parker," he said, reaching one hand up to cup her cheek, "I'm in love with you."

She burst into tears at that. He scooped her up into his arms, careful to avoid her injury.

"It's okay if you don't feel the same… nothin' has to change if you don't want it to. Either way, I meant it when I said I'm not leavin' you."

"I'm not sure what I feel. I mean, I know _how_ I feel, about you, I just don't know _what_ it means. I _know_ I don't feel the same way about Hardison as I do about you; And _certainly_ not about Nate." She said the last part with a scowl and he couldn't help but chuckle.

'_Maybe there's hope.'_ He prayed silently.

"That's okay Darlin'. There's no rush, okay?"

"M'kay" she said returning to snuggle next to him nuzzling into his side. "I'll ask Sophie to help me figure it out tomorrow." She said decidedly. "_She'll_ know what it all means. She can help me make sense of it all. I _will_ figure it out." She said determinedly.

"Okay sweetheart." Eliot said smiling.

He kissed her temple.

"Good night Eliot." She said yawning.

"Good night Darlin'." He said back; tucking a strand of hair behind her ear.

"And Eliot, I like when you kiss me like that." She said appreciatively.

He smiled turning out the light. _'There's definitely hope.'_ He thought.

"Oh, and Eliot," she asked.

"Yes?" He answered curiously.

"You'll be here when I wake up won't you?" She asked worry seeping into her words.

"Of course, Darlin'" he promised.

"Good." She smiled and with that they fell asleep.

*Please tell me what you think. Thanks for reading, more to come soon. =)


End file.
